Negotiations
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: After the events of Our War Game, Sora decides to avoid the other Chosen Children until school restarts. However, when she runs into Yamato and Takeru while shopping, she discovers that she's not the only one still trying to adjust after their adventures in the Digital World.


**My first Digimon fanfic submission. Originally this was going to be part two of a three part series, but I decided to cut the first part. I wanted to write something that explored Sora's thoughts during** **Our War Game and the aftermath.** **This part focuses on Yamato and Sora while the next part (which I'm planning to post separately) focuses on Taichi and Sora.**

 **Ships: Gen  
**

* * *

 _ **Negotiations**_

"Haven't they figured out the source of that virus yet?"

It had been over a week since the incident with Diablomon, when a US nuclear missile was launched at Odaiba. Everyone was still talking about the events, with many anti-nuclear protests kicking off across the whole of Japan. Meanwhile, Sora was constantly being reminded that her pettiness had almost gotten them all killed. She had been avoiding Taichi and the others ever since the news had broken.

There was still some time before school started again, so Sora had decided to go shopping. Unfortunately every store with hair accessories reminded Sora of her fight with Taichi, which just lead to further guilt. She had finally decided to give up and find somewhere to eat lunch when a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Sora!"

Sora barely had enough time to turn around before Takeru barrelled into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and nearly knocking her over in the process. Sora returned the hug weakly, while she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Takeru, we're…"

Sora looked up towards the new voice, meeting Yamato's eyes. Whatever he was about to say died in his throat. He smiled at her a little awkwardly and Sora wondered if a digimon could kindly attack them now. Takeru pulled away slightly from Sora, grabbing hold of one sleeve, as if he sensed she wanted to run.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Takeru said with a big grin on his face.

Because Takeru lived in another part of the city, it was more difficult for him to meet up with them so it had been a long time since they had seen each other. Takeru had grown a lot in the past year, easily reaching past her shoulders now.

"Takeru, we have to go now."

Takeru looked towards his brother as if suddenly remembering something. He gripped her hand tightly, pulling her towards Yamato.

"You're not too busy, right Sora? We're supposed to be meeting Mama now."

Sora, unable to think of a good excuse, forced a smile onto her face as she looked down at Takeru and replied that she'd be free to join them for a bit. She ignored Yamato's knowing look.

As they walked towards the station, Takeru filled what would have been an awkward silence with everything that he had been doing since he'd last seen her. Inevitably, that lead to him talking about visiting his paternal grandmother with Yamato and finally their fight with Diablomon.

"Since we couldn't find a single computer with an internet connection in the area, the local shop assistant let us ride on the back of his moped. We were finally able to get to a computer, but it was in a barber shop and everyone was staring at us. It was really awkward when Brother got pulled into the Internet… I don't think they believed our story, did they?"

Takeru had turned his head towards Yamato, who shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not, but it's surprising what people make themselves believe when they want to avoid the truth."

It was then that Sora realised how little she knew about the events. She had heard about the launching of a US nuclear missile towards Odaiba, but since she had avoided everyone since the news, Sora had no idea who had been involved or how they had finally stopped Diablomon.

"So you, Taichi and Koushiro were involved… any of the others?"

Takeru shook his head. "Nah, just the four of us. Hikari was at a party, Mimi was on vacation and Jou…"

"Jou was taking an exam," Yamato supplied when Takeru trailed off.

"Right. I would have been nice if you guys had been there too, but I guess it worked out because Omegamon took care of him."

"Omegamon?"

"Yeah. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon got badly hurt, but then everyone sent emails of encouragement and gave them the power to combine into Omegamon. It was really cool!"

Sora's head snapped towards Yamato, looking for confirmation that what Takeru had said was true. Yamato was deliberately staring ahead in order not to make eye contact. So Takeru was telling the truth, but something more had happened that Yamato didn't want to talk about.

"What about you, Sora?"

"Huh?"

"What were you doing when Diablomon attacked? It must have been important if you couldn't get to Taichi's house."

The feelings of guilt returned with a vengeance as Sora looked down at Takeru's innocent expression. Of course he would never dream of Sora being so petty that she would endanger her friends because of a stupid fight. Sora's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she couldn't think of a single word to say.

"Takeru!"

All three looked up to see Takeru's mother standing and waving to them, looking a little frazzled. Takeru ran forward without a moment's hesitation and Sora moved to follow when she realised that Yamato had not taken a single step. His jaw was tightly clenched and he looked so stiff that it was little wonder he hadn't moved. Sora slowly moved towards him, partially to reduce the amount of attention that might be drawn to them and partially to make sure Yamato could see her coming.

Sora bridged the gap between them, nudging his shoulder when they were close enough. Yamato jumped slightly and Sora gave him a reassuring smile when he looked towards her.

"Hello, Yamato. How have you been? I hear your grades are good."

Both snapped their heads towards Mrs Takaishi, who looked as uncomfortable as Yamato did at their reunion. Sora watched as the older woman's smile strained further the longer Yamato remained silent. Sora wanted to jab him in the stomach. _Talk to her!_

"Fine, thanks," he replied awkwardly and fell silent again.

"Mama, this is Sora. She helped look after me when I was in the Digital World."

"Well, Yamato did most of the work," Sora said, politely.

"Oh," Mrs Takaishi's attention turned to Sora with a smile that seemed a little more genuine, "thank you very much for taking care of my sons."

Sora hadn't missed Mrs Takaishi's use of the plural and was about to protest further when Mrs Takaishi looked down at her watch, eyes widening. Sora tried to pretend she hadn't seen relief in her eyes. "Oh, sorry, Takeru we have to go. It was nice to meet you again, Sora."

For a moment, Sora thought that nothing was going to be said between Yamato and his mother, but Mrs Takaishi pulled out an envelope from her purse and hurriedly pushed it into Yamato's hands.

"Takeru and I are going to a play next weekend. I was hoping you could join us and maybe stay over for the night, but I understand if you're busy."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Takeru and the two ran towards the train. Takeru turned back a little to wave over his shoulder. Yamato and Sora both waved back with as much enthusiasm as they could muster after that conversation.

Yamato's shoulders visibly dropped as soon as they were out of sight, letting out a breath she hadn't realised he'd been holding. He glanced down at the envelope and shoved it deep into one of the pockets in his jeans.

"How many times have you turned her down?"

Yamato's back stiffened and he turned around with a glare. "Where were you when we were fighting Diablomon?" he sneered.

Sora hadn't meant to react so visibly, but she knew she must have let her hurt show because Yamato immediately apologised. His hand remained in the pocket that held his mother's envelope, his head bowed in shame.

"Seeing her always…" he trailed off, took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "It's always awkward when we see each other, but I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you." Yamato looked away with a blush. "Any chance you'll let me buy you lunch to make up for it?"

She and Yamato had slowly built up an understanding through their time in the Digital World and in the aftermath. Both of them had a tendency to lash out when cornered. Takeru had mentioned how long it had been since they'd seen each other, but Sora hadn't seen Yamato or most of the others in almost as long. The shame gnawed at her gut, making food currently seem like the worst idea. However, Yamato's comment had somehow levelled the playing field. There was something reassuring in knowing they could both be horrible people when they wanted (and sometimes when they didn't mean it).

"I guess it's been a while since we've caught up. Sounds like the trip to your grandmother's was more exciting than usual."

Yamato rolled his eyes as the two began walking back the way they had come. "Don't get me wrong, I love that I'm able to see Takeru for a few days without having to worry about our parents potentially using us against the other, but not having an Internet connection within several kilometres was the least of my issues."

Sora laughed. "Your grandmother cannot be that bad."

"She's fine, just of a different generation. I can deal with that. But the problem is there's very little for us to do in Shimane."

"Camping?" Sora suggested cheekily.

Yamato shot her a withering look. "I think I've had my fill of camping, at least for the next couple of years. Besides, I'd rather not remind Takeru how bad I was at being a big brother this soon."

Sora knew Yamato was joking, but she also sensed a bitterness that made her uneasy. "What are you talking about? You were by far the best at camping in the group. If it hadn't been for you we would have been forced to eat charcoal most days."

"I don't think it would be the same without the rest of you. A bit lonely with just the two of us."

Sora smiled, recognising Yamato's implication. "I suppose I wouldn't be too adverse to another camping trip. Although maybe we should just stay in our world this time."

Yamato laughed. "But then we couldn't invite all our friends. Don't you want to relive the good old days when all we had to worry about was whether a digimon was going to eat us?"

"Or whether we were going to starve to death."

"We could actually prepare this time."

"It would be nice to see Piyomon again," Sora said wistfully.

The two walked to a food court with views over towards the main part of Tokyo. Sora told Yamato what she wanted and quickly grabbed a table that was being cleared near the windows. With a triumphant sigh, Sora sat down and looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular.

The sound of the tray being placed in front of her was what finally drew Sora's attention to Yamato's arrival. He took off her bowl, handing it to her, and took off his own as well as the drinks, before placing the tray to the side. Sora thanked him and began eating. It was only then that she realised how hungry she had been.

"Twice before."

Embarrassed, Sora realised she had been so engrossed in her food, she had almost missed what Yamato had said. She was about to ask him to explain what he meant when his words and their meaning caught up with her. She put her chopsticks down to the side and waited for him to continue, giving him her full attention.

"The first time, I'd already planned to go to the movies with Dad. I guess I could have rescheduled – he would have understood – but…" A shrug. "I was meeting someone else the second time, too."

Yamato continued to look down at his noodles, picking bits out but not actually eating anything. "I know I should make an effort. Dad wants me to and I know it would mean I would see Takeru more…" He gave up eating his food, placing his chopsticks down. "I guess I just keep looking for excuses to hold a grudge against her."

They both sat in silence for some time, neither touching their food. Sora thought to her recent fights with Taichi. Her own guilt that she had been unwilling to talk to Taichi and thus put her friends in danger would suddenly be replaced with her anger at him for not just coming to talk with her. However, she then began arguing with herself how unreasonable that was and the cycle of anger and guilt would continue in her head.

"Sorry, you must think I'm being very petty."

Sora watched Yamato's expression closely. He had just divulged information it was unlikely anyone except maybe Gabumon had heard from him and here she was going around in circles over her friendship with Taichi. _She_ was the one being petty.

"No, I think you have valid reasons for avoiding her. But how long do you want to keep this up? You obviously don't want to."

"I can't think of what I'd say to her. It's been years and most of my memories of her are when she and Dad were fighting."

Yamato aborted a move towards his chopsticks and looked her in the eye. "What about you?"

Sora felt her breath catch. "You knew."

Yamato shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food, giving her time to think. "You and Taichi have been arguing a lot the past few months. Plus you looked a little guilty when Takeru mentioned the Diablomon attack."

"I didn't pick up when he called."

Even though she had once again lost her appetite, Sora took a bite of her noodles to buy more time. Yamato continued to eat as well, keeping his eyes on her as he did. Slowly, Sora gathered her thoughts together.

"I was so angry with him. If I'd know everyone was in danger," Sora trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

She wracked her brain for something to add, but already knew nothing justified her behaviour. What if Yamato and Taichi had not been enough? They would have all been killed by a nuclear bomb and it would have been her fault.

"We know you would have been there if you'd realised. I don't think anyone doubts that." Yamato's words were reassuring, but firm. "No one died. That's what matters. Which means you have another chance to make things right." He finished his bowl and set it to the side. "Can I ask what you were fighting about?"

Sora continued eating, while Yamato waited patiently. Sometimes it really annoyed her how Yamato would force her to confront issues that she was otherwise allowed to avoid. This was why she preferred impatient people.

"Taichi bought me a hairclip and then insulted my hat. I got angry with him."

Yamato's eyebrows disappeared under his hair and Sora looked away in embarrassment.

"A hairclip." Yamato's voice was neutral, but Sora could imagine his disbelief.

"It was stupid and I know I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did," she confessed. "I had asked him for his opinion on a new outfit barely a week before and then he bought me that hairclip. Does he not like how I look? Is it my hair?"

"Sora."

Yamato paused and Sora desperately searched his face for any expression that would give away his opinion on the matter. Did Yamato think she was really shallow and petty? Maybe he thought she was trying too hard or that all her outfits were ugly. Every new thought increased the sick feeling in her stomach.

"I think you're overanalysing Taichi's gift." The smile that appeared on Yamato's face was kind. "Taichi doesn't think about looks in that way. He probably believes you look good in anything."

"He said that, but how can he? Does he just not think of me as someone who can be pretty?"

"I don't think Taichi looks at _anyone_ that way. Taichi's oblivious to a lot of things, but I think that helps him to see the bigger picture. It's what makes him such a good leader. He tends to focus on people's strengths, so qualities such as looks are just background noise to him."

"Then why did he buy me a hairclip?"

"Maybe he thought you would like it? You've been changing your hobbies and what you wear a lot recently, so it could be he wanted to get you something different."

Sora thought about the way Taichi had presented the gift: hopeful and a little embarrassed. Had he really just wanted to get a hairclip because he thought she'd like it? It wouldn't be the first time she had completely misinterpreted his actions.

"What do _you_ think of my new look?"

Sora looked straight into Yamato's eyes. The stricken expression on his face told her all she needed to know. Of course, he wasn't going to be honest with her. She looked down at her new skirt with a glare, creasing the material as her hands tightened into fists around the pleats. Yamato let out a sigh, which angered her even more.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask someone like Mimi?"

"Mimi's complementary of everyone. Jou and Koushiro wouldn't dare say anything to me about it," she bit out harshly.

Another sigh.

"You look timid when you wear skirts or heels, as if you're waiting for someone to walk up to you and say that you have terrible taste. When you wear shorts or trousers you seem more confident. Taichi was right to say that everything you wear looks good on you, but you look better in clothes that you feel confident in. It shows."

Sora loosened the grip on her skirt and considered Yamato's words. It was true she felt as if she was on show whenever she tried to dress up a bit. Her mother's constant complements whenever she wore something a little more girly tended to put her on edge. However, Sora was tired of listening to guys talk about other girls around her as if she wasn't one. So she had put a little more effort into her appearance, had her mother teach her how to apply make-up (which she rarely wore, but it was good to know how to), tried to wear skirts and dresses once in a while.

"So you're saying I should stick to what I'm comfortable with," Sora tried to clarify, her voice sounding quiet and small.

"What's fun about staying the same?" Yamato retorted, but not unkindly. "You just need to feel more comfortable in what you're wearing. The confidence will follow. Talk with Mimi about it. No one questions her abnormal tastes in food and fashion because she doesn't question herself."

It was true Mimi was unique when it came to food tastes (everyone had figured out early on in their adventures Mimi was not to be trusted with dinner) and Sora supposed it applied to her dress sense as well. But Mimi's confidence and pure heart were traits Sora had always admired about her.

Finished with their lunch, the two stood up and began to walk back outside. Sora trailed slightly behind Yamato, thinking about their conversation. They stopped at the railings overlooking the rest of the city.

"Thank you, Yamato. For being honest with me."

Sora caught a glimpse of a smile as Yamato glanced back at her. "Just don't come to me for any more fashion advice."

Sora's smile widened at his words. She rested her forearms on the railing and let out a deep sigh in satisfaction. It felt like a weight had been eased from her chest.

"If you're worried that your mother is complimenting you every time you wear a dress, then why don't you test that? Wear something you think doesn't look good and see what she says. If she criticises it, then you know she's being sincere in her opinions and if she still compliments you then you can talk to her about your feelings."

Sora nodded, glad for the advice. She decided to switch the topic back to Yamato, lest he think his earlier deflection had gone unnoticed.

"You should tell your mother how you feel."

Yamato looked away from Sora and took up a similar pose to her, but hunched himself over the railings as he did so. Sora frowned at his behaviour.

"At least tell her you don't hate her. I think that would mean a lot to her."

"Of course I don't hate her," Yamato said with a derisive snort.

"Back when we were fighting Vamdemon, Mum confessed to Piyomon that she thought I hated her because of all the arguments we had. At least accept her invitation."

"When did this become about me again?"

Sora's expression became firm as she stood up to her full height. "You made me feel better about myself, so I'm returning the favour."

"You're not making me feel better about myself."

"I believe there's a saying that sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind," Sora easily retorted.

Yamato rested his head on his arms, blond hair falling in front of his face. "But what if she's just inviting me because Takeru wants her to?"

Sora knew Yamato's relationship with his mother was possibly more complicated than she realised, but she also knew he wouldn't appreciate her prying. If he felt comfortable enough, Yamato would tell her on his own.

"Why don't you test your theory?" she asked, throwing his earlier words back at him like a challenge.

Yamato made a face, realising what she'd done. He turned to her and held out his hand.

"Point taken. How about you promise to talk to your mum and I'll accept my mother's invitation?"

Sora took a breath, stepping forward to shake his hand to seal the promise. Suddenly, her digivice beeped, making her jump away from Yamato's touch. Without looking up, Sora pulled it out and checked the time. She gasped.

"When did it get to 3pm? I promised Mum I would help her out this afternoon!"

She looked up at Yamato again, feeling guilty for suddenly wanting to rush away. However, he seemed to realise that she was being sincere and merely smiled back.

"I told Dad I'd cook dinner tonight, so I should probably get going as well," he reassured her.

Sora stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Yamato in a quick hug of gratitude. As she pulled away, there was a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks again for helping me out."

Yamato shook his head. "You helped me as well, so we're even. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me too."

Sora turned to run away, throwing a wave over her shoulder, when she remembered something.

"Yamato, are you free the weekend after next? I've… I signed up for a tennis tournament…"

"I've got plans, but I'll see if I can rearrange them. Where is it?"

"Don't worry if you can't," Sora reassured him. "I'll email you the address just in case."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

Sora turned back to show Yamato one last grateful smile before running as fast as she could back towards her home. She felt as if she could run faster than ever with the weight from her troubles easing, if only a little.

* * *

Left on the Takaishi household answering machine later that evening:

" _Hey Mom, it's Yamato. Guess I'm free to join you and Takeru next weekend. I… I'm looking forward to it."_

* * *

 **Please review! Any praise or criticism will go towards helping me improve as as writer.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
